


The Superman Sex Harem of DC Female Superheroes and Villains

by TheGreenArrowDP2001



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 08:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenArrowDP2001/pseuds/TheGreenArrowDP2001
Summary: Superman creates a harem to fight a new force and help gain control of Gotham.





	1. The Mission

The Justice League Harem, Superman's Army of DC Female Superheroes and Villains

Superman was on mission with the Justice League to find and bring Chesire and Cheetah in Santa Barbra and bring them to Bell Reve Prison. When the League got to Santa Barbra, Batman, Flash, Cyborg, Wonder Woman and Superman all split up into teams, but Superman was alone, on the account that he could handle himself. When he entered a odd room, he realized it was a trap, and the worst of all. Cheetah and Chesire weren't working alone, Ra's Al Guhl was working with them too. He was standing face to face with Ra's, immediately pressed a button too fast for Superman. Ra's had emitted a poison gas that entered Superman's bloodstream before he could blow it away, and he started uncontrollably coughing. The last thing he remember was Ra's walking up to him, putting something small in his belt, and then vanishing, then he saw the Flash and Cyborg running and flying in, and grabbing Superman, who was too tired to get up himself. Then he blacked out.

Dun Dun Dunnnnnn!  
Don't worry nothing bad happened, the next chapter will have what you guys wanted. Leave comments if you liked it.


	2. Power Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superman wakes up and reads Ras message, and Power Girl proves that the leader of the League of Assassin was telling the truth.

When Superman woke up, he was in the Watchtower, in the med-bay. Looking around he saw that his room had get well presents and chocolates from all the members of the Justice League. He then noticed his alarm clock, which read 12:08AM. Getting up, he got dizzy and sat down, looking down he noticed two things. One thing, was the object from Ra's, and the other was a rather odd bulge in his crotch area. "What the hell"?, he said to himself. He took the object and scanned to make sure there wasn't a trap. He realized it was a letter, and slowly opened it up, and read aloud.

"Hello Superman, this is Ra's Al Ghul, I have created a little version of an airborne steroid for your hormones. When you read this, you should probably know what I'm talking about. I did this to slow you down, and you can't track us down so easily. Every women who comes into contact with you, will make the both of you so hormonal, that you can't help but mate. Although this little toxin will cause all women to follow your order without disobey, or arguing. This should help slow you down on tracking me and my associates. Good Luck, Kryptonian. Ra's Al Ghul., putting down the letter, he yelled "WHAT THE HELL!"

Slowly, he stood up again, getting his bearings, and slowly walked out. On his way to the mission control room, he heard a voice, "Superman?". Turning he saw Power Girl flying up to him. "Oh no" he whispered. She pounced onto him, and hugged him. Immediately thoughts of lust ran through his head. He felt Power Girl stiffen and she slowly backed, with her eyes not looking anywhere else but at his bulge. Without even thinking, he grabbed her, and flew back into his room. When they arrived, Power Girl and Superman both stared at each other for 5 seconds, before the lust and hormones inside of each other raged into action, both passionately kissing like there was no tomorrow.  
Using one finger, Superman ripped off Power Girl's suit, revealing her white bra and underpants, he chuckled when he saw how wet her panties were. Before he could move, Power Girl reached down and pulled down his pants, revealing his bulging member. "Oh my", said Power Girl, seeing the 9 inch member that was soft. If he was this big when he wasn't even hard, she said in her mind. Slowly giving him one more kiss on his lips, she went down to his member, and grabbed a hold of it. Slowly she teased the head with her tongue, and licked it.

After a few minutes of teasing, she began to blow him, moving with slow gentle paces, getting her feel of the Man of Steel's member. Then she sped up, going faster and faster, until she took it out, to breathe. Superman leaned down to her face, and kissed her, slowing rubbing his hands through her blonde hair, and slowly pushed his member all the way into her mouth, reaching the back of her throat, and shot his load into her throat. She pulled out, and looked at his member, which was now 12 inches at least and was still rock hard. "My turn" said Superman, and with that, he grabbed her and pulled her up and ripped off her bra revealing her C sized tits. He put one in his mouth and began to suck them with passion, and licking the nipple.

He felt her nipple get hard against his tongue, and grinned, switching to her other boob, and began doing to same. After what felt like a lifetime, he leaned back, and kissed Power Girl on her lips, and he put one finger down her panties, feeling the wetness. Fingering her in the air, his other hand played with her breast, while they both made out passionately. Slowly he took out his finger, and Power Girl saw his eyes glow red as he looked down, and she closed her eyes. Slowly opening them, she realized that he had lasered her panties, and looked at him. Giving him a kiss on his jaw, she whispered in his ear, "I want you in me please." Superman nodded to her, and she felt his head enter her slowly. Moaning with pain, she told him to wait so she could adjust. After a few minutes, she nodded, and he slowly thrusted into her, all 12 inches in her and both of them moaning. Power Girl kissed his lips and moaned into his mouth to muffle the noise, and prevent other heroes in the Watchtower to hear them.

Eventually Superman thrusted faster and faster, until he lived up to his name, and he fucked Power Girl like a god. He pulled out and thrusted in at his top speed, and did this for 10 minutes. Finally he realized he was about to come, so he pulled out, and Power Girl began to suck his steel rod, while Superman grabbed her hair, and deep throated her, until she felt him shoot his load once again for the second time. When he was done shooting into her, he kissed her for several minutes. Then he looked at the time, and saw it reading 3:17PM. Woah, he thought in his head. "We should get back outside Power Girl", he said turning around to find his pants. Power Girl replied with "Yes, master." Superman turned around and was shocked to hear her response, then remembered what Ra's had said. "Although this little toxin will cause all women to follow your order without disobey, or arguing". This would be bad, if people found out. So he told her to address him like she normally would in public, but she can call him master when they were alone. She obeyed, and both of them dressed, and Power Girl flew out so no one could see her, and wonder what had happened. He walked out, and once again walked down to the mission control room. When he got to the room, he was greeted by Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Cyborg, Flash and more heroes.


	3. Killer Frost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superman crosses Killer Frost while on a mission with Power Girl.

Chapter 3, Killer Frost (Caitlin Snow)

Superman was finally on mission, after being gassed. Him, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash and Cyborg, had been able to find someone with a 98% match to Killer Frost thanks to the Watchtower satellite. Before leaving the Watchtower, everyone split up into partners. When Batman suggested this, Power Girl immediately asked to partner with Superman. Superman noticed the Flash and Cyborg's confused face, but everyone just allowed it. Wonder Woman with Cyborg and Batman with Flash, and Superman with Power Girl.

Now he was in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, with Power Girl, searching for a Heat Vampire in the Mount Pisgah State Park. Flying through trees, Power Girl and Superman talked while both using their x-ray vision to scan for Frost. Clearing her throat, Power Girl said, "I wanted you to know that you were my first, Master.", "Oh, how sweet, too bad", said an unknown voice behind them. Suddenly, he heard a thud, and saw Power Girl frozen in a giant block of ice. Her face stuck in a scared and pained face. "Nooooo!", cried Superman, and flew into Killer Frost, knocking the air out of her lungs as she hit the ground, pinned by his hands on her wrists. "Oooooh, was that cold", She said grinning. "You crazy bitch, what have you done?" said Superman, his eyes glowing red.

She started to say something, but immediately stopped, feeling a large bump on his crotch. Looking between him and her, her suspicion was confirmed, see his immense bulge in his pants. "Well, well whats this we have here?" she said. Confused, Superman followed her gaze, and also saw his bulge. Oh no, he thought. And then his hormones engaged, and his lips connected against hers, not being able to stop himself. He felt her lips fight with his, and felt the cold against him. Still pinning her down, he began to push his bulge against her crotch, feeling the wetness freeze immediately. Hearing her moan made him grin, and then he ripped off her black suit, revealing her crystal like body. Slowly lowering her hand, she felt his bulge. Hearing him groan turned her even more hornier as hell. Slowly, she pushed her hand into her hands, feeling his penis, and grabbed it. He groaned as her cold freezing hands grabbed his cock. He moved his hands in retaliation and grabbed her breasts and used his strength and grabbed as hard as he could. "Oh please, fuck me please Superman, please" she moaned to him. 'With pleasure', he thought. Pulling her up, he pulled down his pants, revealing his penis, her hand still squeezing it. She noticed his soft 9 inch member. 'My, my, he isn't even hard yet', She thought.

She put her cold lips to the head, and she instantly felt his member get a bit harder than before, she grinned and looked at her. She then went back to his steel member. She then put 6 inches of his penis in her mouth, and she felt his whole body tense and she felt him shoot his load into because of her cold freezing mouth. After she swallowed her load, she felt a change in her, like she didn't feel like being evil. Like there was no need to hurt civilians and people. She realized what was happening to her. She was turning into a hero, and she was starting to like it. She then began to put more his

She didn't stop there, and then shoved nearly 10 inches of his wood in her mouth. She then pulled his cock out of her mouth, seeing how wet his cock was and covered in her saliva. Then she sat up more, and laid it between her tits, and she felt his now 12 inch cock fuck her large tits. After several long sensual minutes of groaning, she stood up, and put her legs around his hips. She whispered in his ear, "Please put it in me, and I'll tell you how to help your friends over there." He grinned and shoved his cock in her without any warning. "More, more, oh god please more." she screamed. Wondering what it was that she so desperately wanted, he realized what she was begging for. She wanted him to not hold back, and show her the Man of Steel. He flew up into the air, with her still on his dick and he started to pound her faster and harder. He fucked her fast going all the way in and all the way out. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes" He heard her moaning as he fucked her. He felt the coldness radiating off of her body. Finally, after what felt like hours, they both came, and he flew down on the ground, and she slid off of his cock. He was surprisingly out of breath, but he quickly caught it again, "So, you said you know how to fix her?" He asked hopeful. "Yes, I do", "Master", He heard that last part and froze. He saw her outfit had been put on again, and she was digging for something in her suit. "Ah, here we go" She said, "Would you like the honors, Master" She asked. She had pulled out was seemed like a fire gun, and she explained that it could heat anything that she may had "accidentally" frozen. He said she could use the gun to thaw out Power Girl. He was surprised when she told him that she no longer wanted to be evil. As she thawed Power Girl out, he walked up next to her, and told her to not call him Master, unless she was with Power Girl or him alone. Watching Killer Frost thaw out Power Girl, he began to think of having his own personal army of female superheroes and villains that would do his bidding, and sleep with him. When Power Girl was finally thawed out, she took a few minutes to heat up, and as she did this, Superman told her and Frost of his new idea. They both grinned when he finished, and he noticed that Power Girl was completely thawed out. He then realized one problem, the other Leaguers wouldn't accept his idea of adding known super-villains to the Justice League, and the public would hate the idea as well. He realized there was only one place that he could create his new plan and have an army of his harem. His Fortress of Solitude. Now he had to think of a new member that he wanted to add, but who. Maybe he should add another supervillain. He got it, who was the one sexy little villain that had nearly every League mooning for her. CATWOMAN.

;) ;) ;)

So as you guys can tell, this fan-fiction story is about Superman being gassed, and his "milk"(sorry, generic Catwoman pun) makes villains not want to be villains. Also fucking heroes and villains make them join his harem and become a slave almost. Also, any villain's he does it with, they become changed, and become a good person. Hope you like this chapter, if you did, let me know in the comments.


	4. Catwoman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superman catches the sexy feline thief and she is added to the harem.

"Catwoman Purrrfectly Cums A Crawling

Superman was sitting in the Fortress of Solitude. He was using the Solitude as his new base for his new Harem. Power Girl and Killer Frost were happy to come to the new base, especially Frost, because of the coldness. He was currently alone as Power Girl still had to keep the appearance at the Watchtower. Killer Frost was enjoying her room, no doubt relaxing. He heard a ping, and smiled. He had just found Catwoman. She was spotted over Gotham Bank. He flew top speed to Gotham.

Exactly 38 seconds later

He saw her, and quietly landed behind her.

"Well, well, what are you doing Catwoman?" He whispered in her ear. Suddenly she turned claws out, and attempted to scratch him. Swiftly he caught her wrist, inches away from his face.

"How did you find me?" She hissed

"I have my ways, it's time to go back to Arkhum" Superman said as he folded his arms and floated up.

"Aww, that's not fair," Selina pouted at him. "But I haven't stolen anything, honest."

"Coming from someone who calls herself 'Catwoman' because she's a cat-burglar, that's not really very believable."

"Honestly, it's true! I didn't say I wasn't planning to steal anything, just that I haven't yet. What I'm looking for isn't here, unfortunately." Selina sauntered in his direction, unzipping the front of her outfit enough to reveal just a hint of her impressive cleavage. oops! she said as he saw some some very sexy parts of her body. "But I guess you did catch me standing here - What if I... found a way to make it up to you?"

"Okay."

Selina blinked and her seductive movements faltered. "Wait, what?"

"You're suggesting something sexual in return for not taking you to jail?" Superman shrugged. "You're not one of the murderous lunatics, so that seems reasonable."

"Well, then." Selina's smile grew wider. "I didn't really expect that to work, but I can't say I'm disappointed. I've always wanted to know if you were a man of steel or just faster than a speeding bullet."

She said it like it was clever, instead of a joke that every single teenage boy had thought of at least once. But Superman didn't think saying that would fit the mood, so he just raised an eyebrow. "Want to find out?"

"Ooh, saucy! Mama likes!" Selina practically oozed across the distance between them, her hips rolling from side to side. When she reached him, she leaned up on the tips of her toes to kiss him.

Superman responded with just as much passion and she quickly began exploring his mouth. While their tongues wrestled, her fingers trailed down his chest and his abs before finding his cock. She worked it out of his trunks and began sliding her hand up and down his shaft, as if she thought it was already hard.

As he began to stiffen to his full length, Selina made a soft surprised sound. When she started to pull away from the kiss, Superman wrapped an arm around her back and pressed her hard against him. His tongue stopped exploring and starting invading. Selina moaned and her hand pumped harder around his swelled organ. Superman kept her pinned a while longer before finishing the searing kiss.

"Whoa..." Selina staggered back a step, though her hand stayed wrapped around his cock. "This little guy isn't so little at all! How do you keep him under control?"

"Practice." Superman slid his hands from her waist up her body, intending to unzip her suit, but Selina batted at his fingers. He barely felt it, but didn't press the issue.

"Nuhuhuh. It's better with the costumes on... and I want to get a good look at this monster." She pushed up her goggles and sank down toward his cock. With both her hands on his length she still didn't have all of it, her breath wafting hot on his skin. "God, even with two hands I don't feel like I have this thing under control. You really earn your name!"

He pushed forward, nudging the tip of his cock against her cheek. She gave it a playful lick before pulling away.

"Down, boy! I'm going to give you all the attention you deserve, trust me." Selina slid her face alongside his length, then met his gaze and slowly licked him from base to tip.

When she finally reached the end, her hands grasped him again while her tongue danced around his head. It felt like his size was throwing her off, but she had plenty of skill, flicking the underside just perfectly. After a few minutes exploring his cock with her tongue, she finally took his head into her mouth and began bobbing her head, just a little.

After several times she took him in further and almost immediately gagged. Her throat convulsing around him felt great, but he wanted more. Superman could have grabbed her head and rammed his cock down her throat, but Clark didn't want to do that. Or so he told himself. Besides, her blowjob still felt incredible and she was working him well with her hands.

"I don't suppose you're about to give me some milk?" Selina pulled back and stared at him - his cock, not his face. She looked so enraptured that Clark didn't even say anything about how far she was taking the cat puns. He didn't need to say anything at all. "I... I have to give this thing a try... just... just to see..."

Her justifications faded away. After a moment Selina shook herself and rose back to her feet. With a deft movement, she undid the lower part of her outfit, revealing her completely shaved pussy. She gave him a sly wink.

"Convenient, isn't it? Trust me, big guy, if you've never been with a cat, you have no idea what you're getting into?"

"Don't I?" he answered in a low voice. It made her shiver, but she was too far gone to back down now.

Abruptly Selina whipped one of her legs into the air. Superman watched it with only curiosity, since it was no possible threat to him. Midway through the movement, he realized that she wasn't kicking him, she was just raising her leg to show off her acrobatic skill.

A moment later she was pressed against him again, except one of her legs was up against his chest. It was an insanely flexible position, and he could feel the heat of her pussy against his thigh. Selina glanced at him and gave a smug smile when she saw her maneuver had the intended effect.

"See? Not many women could manage this, and it's going to get even better." She worked herself into a better position and he enjoyed the feeling of her shapely leg and thigh moving against his chest. Eventually with his support she managed to get her lips positioned over his upright cock. Then she eased down onto him.

Her pussy gripped him like a vise, offering constant new sensations as she had to shift her weight to keep her balance. Selina groaned and twisted, several short locks of hair escaping from her cap. She had still only taken part of his cock inside her and she was slowing down. Superman slid an hand around her waist but just held it there. With a little pressure he could have impaled her on his cock, but he wanted to see what she would do. Besides, it felt good to have her convulsing on him.

"Too fucking big," Selina breathed. She pushed herself off him a little but couldn't get much leverage. After a long groan she shook her head. "Damn, I can't take a tool that big this way. But God, I want it..."

Superman wanted to throw her down so he could see the perfect globes of her ass and pound away inside her, but he had a theory about what she was doing. Still, he was getting impatient and at her current rate it would take her forever to take all of his cock. She shifted her leg off his shoulder as if she was going to dismount.

Before she could slip off him, Superman grabbed her ass. That meant his arm hooked her leg underneath her knee, and more importantly it meant he was holding her up with his own strength. He took a moment to enjoy her ass, which was every bit as taut as he'd expected.

"Finally taking... some initiative?" Selina tried to smile cockily, but it didn't entirely work when she was flushed and gasping while he held her over his cock.

Instead of answering, Superman began to lower her onto his length. His head easily spread her lower lips and began pushing inside her. Selina grabbed his shoulders, trying to slow herself down.

"Easy there! I need a while to get used to this - aah!" Superman dropped her for just a moment, abruptly putting another inch of his length inside her. While Selina tried to catch her breath, he slowed down, easing his cock inside her bit by bit. She wasn't as unbelievably tight as before, but now he felt like he could sink all the way into her pussy.

When his entire length was finally inside her, Selina murmured and shifted her hips a little. "Damn, I don't think I'll ever get used to this thing. But I'm ready. Alright, big guy, fuck me apart!"

He shifted his grip on her hips and lifted her once before dropping her into his first thrust. Superman didn't give her everything he had, since he doubted she could take it, but it seemed to be more than enough for her. While she bucked and moaned he slid her up and down his cock, enjoying the convulsions around his length.

"Fuck!" Selina wrapped her arms fully around his neck, clinging to him desperately while he pounded inside her. That made it harder to keep the pace he wanted, but he got to feel her tits pushed up against his body. Wrapped tightly in her skintight outfit, they easily slid up and down his chest.

Shockingly soon, Selina came hard. Clark decided to let himself come too, spurting cum deep inside her. For a long time she clutched him for dear life while spasming on his cock, but eventually she slumped against him. A deep sigh floated from her, and suddenly she seemed to remember herself.

"Not, uh, not bad there, big guy!" She pushed herself and he let go, letting her hop off his softening cock. Her half-mocking expression was ruined when she landed and staggered as her legs nearly gave out. "Haven't gotten laid like that in a while."

"Just stay on the right side of the law from now on." Clark put his cock back inside his tights and frowned sternly at her. Selina giggled.

"Wow, you really are a boy scout. But with a package like that, you can be whatever you want!" She blew him a kiss and then flounced away. "See you around, big guy!"

Clark nodded, but she had already slipped away into the shadows.

X X X

The light from the last streetlamp slid over Selina's body, then she was fully in darkness. Her hideout lay several streets from the opposite side of the docks, a little corner cloaked in shadow. Selina hummed a song as she approached her door, swaying her hips from side to side more than necessary.

That little trip had been far more successful than she'd ever imagined. Not only had she obtained her target item, she'd gotten the best fuck of her life. Superman was way better hung than she'd expected, even if he didn't know how to use it. He probably would have been more comfortable with missionary position.

Selina giggled to herself and unzipped her suit down to her navel. It still held her breasts together, so she had to slip her fingers between them to remove the item. Just a little key, unremarkable except for how utterly black it was. She didn't really care, so long as the reward for it was real.

"Oh, Superman, you adorable goof." Selina held up the key, admiring the dark shine. "When it's this much fun to toy with guys like you, did you actually think I'd ever give up crime?"

"Not really."

She gasped and whirled, but it was already too late: the key was gone. Superman floated behind her, examining it curiously. She hadn't even seen any movement, he'd just taken the key from her quicker than she could blink. After a moment, he looked up at her.

"Even if I didn't know what you were trying to do, I would have heard you gloating. You should be more careful with how much you talk to yourself."

So he was playing with her, and he had been since the beginning. Suddenly, Superman's fancy morals seemed less adorably old-fashioned and more of a huge relief. He could splatter her across the pavement, but he wouldn't... would he? After all, she hadn't expected Superman to agree to her offer, either.

"In my defense, the guy I usually play with doesn't hear everything in the fucking city." She smiled coyly and shifted her weight to one leg, simultaneously pushing her breasts out. He paid attention, which meant he might not notice that her hand had crept to the whip at her waist.

"Now, tell me what this is." Superman gestured with the key. Selina forced herself to keep smiling.

"Sorry, big guy, I have no idea. All I know is that it's worth a lot to the right people."

"Who, specifically?"

"I wish I knew. The reward for it from the local mafia only makes sense if they can sell it to someone else. I was hoping to figure out who and cut out the middleman, but I hadn't gotten that far."

He didn't answer immediately, instead pondering the key. Shrouded in darkness and no longer posing like a model citizen, Superman made Selina shiver. Could he really be as powerful as all the stories claimed? If something had changed, if he had gone bad...

"You win this round, alright? I know what curiosity does to cats like me, so I'll just bow out now. We had a good time together, right? You can trust me not to-"

"No." The word rumbled from him, reverberating through her entire body. Superman's eyes shifted up to her and an electric shiver ran down Selina's body. Staring at her like that he looked so serious, so powerful... even though she was in danger, her nipples were pressing hard against her suit.

Before he could move, Selina struck. Her whip uncoiled in an instant and lashed out, snaking around the key and pulling it back to-

Except it missed. Selina stared in shock, there was no way she could miss at such a close distance. Yet her whip had snapped out and came back with nothing. Superman was holding the key a few inches lower than its former position with a half-smile on his face.

"A whip? Really? Don't you remember your 'faster than a speeding bullet' quip?"

Selina took a step back and slid both hands behind her. The position showed off her assets, which she hoped might distract him long enough for her to escape. Except that was insane, there was no way... "Sorry... can you blame me for trying?"

"It's not a matter of blame, it's a matter of consequences." Superman began floating forward.

Instantly Selina sprang into the air, her whip lashing out. She knew it couldn't hurt him, but she might be able to pull him off balance for a second and get into the shadows. His eyes and ears couldn't be perfect, she'd find a way to-

Her whip coiled around his neck and Selina jerked in midair - and she nearly lost hold of her whip. His body didn't give at all, as unyielding as if she'd struck a building. While she was still in the air, ruing her mistake, Superman jerked his neck backward slightly.

She flew through the air and collided with a body as hard as a brick wall. He moved back slightly at the last second so the impact wasn't painful, but it still knocked the wind out of her. Her whip uncoiled from his neck and then dropped. Selina would have collapsed if he hadn't wrapped an arm around her, pressing her body against his powerful muscles.

"This is your hideout, I take it?" Superman destroyed her steel-reinforced door with a flick of his free hand and floated inside before kicking the door closed. The inside was a mess, covered in old clothes and lingerie. Most of the floor taken up by a bed and the walls had only a few posters except the one with the a large mirror. Superman tossed her onto the bed. "It's time to finish what we started."

The words sent a thrill through Selina's body that pooled between her thighs. She'd already seen that there was no way she could fight him, so was submitting so bad? When he'd been pretending before she'd come so hard her mind went blank, so if he fucked her for real...

Selina slithered down the bed and arched her back a little, her suit barely containing her breasts. "So that's how it is, big guy? How do you want me?"

"However I want."

Before she even realized what was happening, even realized he was moving, Selina had been flipped onto her stomach and the bottom part of her costume torn off. Superman jerked her arms behind her - except that he could have torn her arms off, so he must be treating her gently. Since her strength was useless Selina didn't resist at all, and soon her arms were tied behind her. It felt like he'd used her own whip... God, she was unbelievably wet.

Thankfully he stopped moving with super speed, giving her time to anticipate and enjoy his touch. His strong hands slid along her thighs before lifting her hips into the air. Selina gladly positioned herself for him. Her pussy was aching worse than she had imagined possible, desperate to be filled by his hard length again.

She felt the tip of his cock against her folds and moaned. When she tried to push back against him, she simply didn't move. One hand on her ass was enough to stop her as surely as a wall. Yet as she squirmed in need, part of Selina's mind that was still functioning realized that she was not going to have a problem with Superman teasing her. If anything, it would be the exact opposite.

As he got a firm grip on her hips, Selina repositioned herself for a brutal fucking. If Superman thrust his entire beast of a cock inside her, she'd break, and she wanted to break.

Yet to her surprise, he began to penetrate her slowly. She squirmed, at first desperate for more, then began trying to escape as he just kept coming. It was going in deeper and deeper, filling more and more until he utterly overwhelmed her. When she finally felt his firm muscles against her ass she shuddered. Never had she felt so utterly filled.

Superman pulled out half way and thrust back into her, not particularly hard, yet enough to make her buckle in pleasure. Her face pushed into the bed, Selina could just barely see them in her mirror. She realized that he wasn't being gentle with her, he was just taking her exactly the way he wanted.

That ignited the pleasure inside her and Selina began bucking beneath him wildly. He sped up and she gladly received every thrust. This wasn't sex she was using to manipulate or taunt anyone, it was just sex. She didn't need to do anything except enjoy it, and judging from Superman's grunt he appreciated her desperate pursuit of her own pleasure.

An orgasm wracked her body and she would have fallen to the bed if he hadn't held her up. This time he was still rock solid inside her, and though he eased off briefly while she recovered he was soon hammering into her pussy again. And she couldn't help but scream and push back against him.

"Fuck me, Superman! I'll be your little kitten forever, your little slut! Fuck, that's good! Just give your kitty your cream and-"

"I get it already!" Superman growled, and he doubled his pace. The pleasure became so intense it almost approached pain and the physical effort of keeping up with him stole all her breath.

It was like fucking a tank, no, an earthquake. Superman leaned over her to fondle her breasts and his body was firm and comforting steel. His power could have destroyed her, yet the only thing he wrecked was her pussy, giving her pleasure that utterly exhausted her.

After another thunderous orgasm, Selina lay as limp as a rag doll. Superman kept thrusting into her and no doubt he could go all night, but she had her limits. Selina managed to look back at him and catch a few breaths between his thrusts.

"Please... please... I... can't..."

"Fine." Superman abruptly pivoted her on the bed, so fast that her head spun. His cock stayed buried inside of her, but now they faced her mirror.

As he continued with slower thrusts, Superman unzipped her suit to the ripped section. He hooked one finger in the knotted whip around her arms and lifted her up into the air before pulling her suit away. Her breasts finally bounced free and she could see him watching them in the mirror. After a moment of consideration, he flicked off her cap, freeing her tousled hair.

Superman began to fuck her without reservation, and even though Selina was exhausted she found herself transfixed by the sight of them. He looked as enormous behind her as he felt inside her, a dominating super-man. She could only writhe on his cock, her head tossing and her breasts heaving.

Abruptly he tangled his hand in her hair, pulling it up so she had no choice but to look at them. At the same time he shifted his grip on her arms, moving her into the perfect position. He began thrusting even harder than he had before, hammering Selina's pleasure higher and higher until her entire world became a shattering explosion of ecstasy.

When she came back to herself, the first sensation she realized was emptiness. He had pumped enormous amounts of cum inside her, but without his cock she felt hollowed out. She was lying on her side, body slack as it finally relaxed.

Beyond that, though, something deeper had changed. Her mind was fuzzy and her memories shifted. None of it made any sense, and it was much easier just to focus on the warm afterglow of pleasure. Sex like that was enough to make her give up stealing. It was enough to make her give up everything except worshipping him.

That thought finally brought her back enough to focus on him. Superman sat at the edge of the bed, several expressions playing over his face. He looked thoughtful, but perhaps a little guilty. Guilty was one thing he definitely shouldn't feel, but Selina took a while to find her breath.

"What... what happens now?"

"I'm not sure." He looked back at her with concern. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, I'm a lot better than alright." Selina twisted onto her back and flopped gracelessly. She found herself grinning at him, probably stupidly, like he'd fucked her brains out. Well, as good as she was feeling, she didn't care. "Seriously, what are you going to do with the key?"

"I know it's important, but I don't know why."

"I can try to help you find out."

He looked back at her, a little surprised. "You'd help me?"

"Sure I would. What were you thinking would happen?" Selina frowned as she looked at him. Superman didn't look the same, as if he was holding himself back. There was something sad about this restrained version of him. "You weren't seriously going to throw me in jail after all this, were you?"

"I don't know." Superman sighed heavily. "That's how it used to work, but things are different now. If not that, then what?"

"Nothing has to change. Keep doing whatever you're doing and take me with you. If I can help, I'll help, but at the very least you can keep fucking me. God, please keep fucking me, whatever else you do."

"Huh." Superman stared at her for a long moment, then nodded. "Perhaps you're right. I'll sleep on it."

It seemed he meant that literally, because he floated to lie on the bed. Almost as an afterthought he tore apart her whip to free her arms and pulled her close to himself. Selina didn't think of herself as much of a cuddler, but she was glad to lay against him just to recover.

Soon his breathing changed to become slow and regular. Selina tried to consider if she had enough energy left to get up and leave, but soon she realized that it didn't matter. Part of her had pretended that she was just tricking him so she could escape, but that was a lie. Even if he wasn't able to track her down anywhere, she couldn't leave him.

Selina wriggled to put more of herself on his chest, feeling the comforting wall of muscle. Superman lay completely peacefully, as if he knew that she wouldn't consider running away. She couldn't even hate him for the smug assumption, because he was right.


	5. The Death of a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friend dies and Superman learns new information. Will Superman continue his harem to get revenge for his fallen friend?

Gotham City at night was a grim place, even during the periods where it wasn't ruled by recently released super-villains.

The Justice League had been in Gotham for weeks searching for a rather odd enemy.

Batman usually never needed help in his city, but when he barely escaped to the Watchtower, all bloody, this seemed like a good reason to help.

According to the injured Batman, his enemies; Clay-face and King Shark had merged into 1 mutated monster, but that wasn't the worst news.

The newly merged enemy was simply a distraction for the Joker's plan. The Clown Prince had placed toxic bombs that blew up Arkham. Batman had escaped the monster, but he was too late to stop the Arkham inmates.

He had fought Victor Zsasz, Nocturna, Black Mask, and Deathstroke, while the other inmates escaped. Batman fought well against his adversaries, until Killer Croc slashed and bit Batman from behind.

Croc gained the upper hand and began to pummel Batman into the ground while Zsasz, Nocturna, Black Mask, and Deathstroke escaped.

Luckily Batman had called in the Batmobile, and it hit Croc at full speed, sending the reptilian monster flying into a wall. Batman hoisted himself into the vehicle and set it to auto-drive all the way to the Bat-Cave, where he used the beta tubes to teleport to the Watchtower.

Batman had recapped all this to Superman and the rest of the League, when he got there.

Giovanni Zatara and his daughter Zatanna, had started to say magic spells to help heal Batman, as he stiffly floated to the Emergency Room in the Watchtower.

Superman with his super-hearing, was able to pick up two things he wasn't expecting.

He could here Batman's heartbeat slowing down, and something that hurt Superman, mentally and physically.(Not really, because... you know)

"Clark, listen to me, I know I'm not gonna make it. Please, do what I couldn't do. Protect my city, the Joker has unleashed the hells of Gotham, and no one is there to stop it. There is going to be power grabs of Gotham. Joker has had this plan to separate Gotham into pieces and give the land to other criminals. Please Clark, be the hero, the Batman couldn't be. Save my city..."

"Bruce, you still there? BRUCE!" Superman yelled, as he flew over to Zatanna and Zatara who were standing shocked as they both stared at the now-limp Batman, his arms and legs dangling.

The memorial for Batman was beautiful. The audience was superheroes, friends and family, and human heroes only.

Bruce inspired more people than he knew:

Nightwing who clutched a crying Damian Wayne, Alfred, Talia al Ghul, Batgirl (Stephanie Brown), Commissioner Gordon, Tim Drake, Oracle (Barbra Gordon), Cassandra Cain. Wally West, Flash, Iris West, Jay Garrick, Jesse Quick, John Constantine, Aquaman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Miss Martian, Power Girl, Supergirl, Mr. Terrific, Lois Lane, Green Arrow and his wife Felicity Smoak, Black Canary (Dinah Laurel Lance), Arsenal, Shazam, Cyborg, Elongated Man, Firestorm, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, Jonah Hex, Killer Frost, Catwoman, The Atom, Captain Atom, Guardian, Impulse, Plastic Man, Red Tornado, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, Vixen, Wonder Girl, Zatara and Zatanna.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Superman gave his eulogy, and he looked up from the crowd, and heard a deep sob. He knew he was at a funeral, but nobody in the audience was crying. He then used his X-ray to see something that surprised him.

Behind a tree, was the hardened, ex-Robin: Red Hood. The guy who made dictators and tyrants literally crap their pants when they heard this man was in their country, was sobbing like a little boy.

Superman then remembered that Jason Todd met Batman, when he was a little boy, and Batman raised and trained him to become Robin.

Superman then finished his eulogy, who brought everyone once again to tears. Superman went to go sit down as Nightwing went up to give his speech. Superman saw a shadow move, and he used his X-ray once again, and he saw Ras al Ghul walking away.

Batman didn't know how many people he had touched.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The end of this chapter, I know its short. But it's short for a good reason trust me. The next chapter will be very much full of sex and shit like that. ENJOY!


	6. The Clown Princess of Gotham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superman stops Harley Quinn from enacting one of the Joker's plans, and he adds her to the harem.

Gotham City at night was a grim place, even during the periods where it wasn't ruled by recently released super-villains.

The Justice League had been in Gotham for weeks searching for a rather odd enemy.

Clay-face and King Shark had merged into 1 mutated monster, but that wasn't the worst news.

Flash and Martian Manhunter were underground in the sewers, as well as Wonder Woman. Green Lantern was on the surface like Superman, trying to find the Clay-Shark monster, and prevent any crime.

Those street-lamps that still functioned cast feeble cones of light that failed to penetrate the city's darkness.

A young woman scurried from light to light on her way home until a man in a ski mask leapt out of an alleyway with a gun. She screamed, knowing what would happen.

The man disappeared.

She blinked, stopped cringing, and looked around more carefully. Her attacker was simply gone.

When she looked to the skies, there was no one there, but she still smiled and whispered into the night. "Thanks, Superman."

Floating overhead, Superman smiled back. The attacker had been placed outside his territory... without any clothes or was exactly the same thing that happened to any criminals who tried anything overt.

Several days after Batman's funeral, Superman made his last promise to the Dark Knight. The super-villains were already owning sections of Gotham.

He defeated Mr. Freeze, Killer Croc, and Blockbuster, but his previous heroic self stopped him from stopping them fully.

He injured them all, and the 3 super-villains retreated with their conscious goons, leaving the land for Superman to take.

He couldn't stop all crime personally, but the criminals were catching on and staying outside of the part of Gotham he controlled.

Eventually he planned to stabilize the entire city that way, but it would take time. He could have beaten all the super-villains in a day, but that would destroy the feeble order that kept Gotham from falling apart entirely.

Those criminals who had survived the Joker's toxic bomb were the only structure that remained. Their ranks had swelled when the bomb released practically everyone in Arkham.

But Superman could play that game now. He didn't rely on Arkham or the police: normal criminals were ejected from his domain naked, while super-villains were subjected to a plan he had a knew plan that Killer Frost would just love.

He was planning on freezing super-villains in ice from the Fortress of Solitude, frozen but still conscious.

With a little help from Catwoman, Power Girl, and Killer Frost surveilling the computers and Watchtower satellite to find crime and villains, he could easily make his own authority.

"Yoohoo, Superman!"

It was normal to hear someone calling out in the city, and his pseudonym wasn't rare. But the familiar voice made him immediately devote his attention to pinpointing the source.

He worried that it was a record or trap of some kind, but he soon spotted her, standing in the middle of an intersection.

Harley Quinn.

One of the things he'd done wrong since coming to Gotham was letting her escape.

She was dangerous enough on her own and might be a pawn in another of the Joker's murderous schemes.

After saving her life he'd been more focused on preventing Gordon's death, but he should have taken the time to restrain her.

Most likely she'd have sung a different tune if he'd gotten his dick inside her.

"Great Scott," Clark muttered to himself, but it wasn't the same. He really was the kind of person who had those thoughts now and he couldn't go back.

Besides, he had an insane woman in the middle of his territory holding what looking like detonator.

"Suuupes!" Harley spun in a circle, one hand to her mouth. "Too busy to talk with little old me? Things will start exploding soon!"

The safest thing to do would be take her out instantly, but Superman decided to approach at a slower speed. If she'd wanted to blow things up, she could have done so already. Talking might let him learn something.

Since he was hovering, she didn't hear his approach. "What is it, Harley?"

"There you are!" She turned to him, grinned, and waved the detonator around. "You can just stay right there, or a bunch of stuff goes boom-boom!"

"You want to talk? Talk." Superman folded his arms and watched her. Though he got another look at her fantastic body, he made sure to analyze the detonator - the internal parts suggested it would trigger if she took her thumb off the button.

It would be easy for him to reach her and hold her thumb down, so he could afford to hear her out.

"Yay, you really showed up! So are you seriously protecting this part of the city?"

"Yes, and that means I'm not a big fan of it exploding."

"Aww, but explosions are fun! Well, not so much fun when they're happening to you." Harley peered at him curiously. "Why'dja save me, Supes?"

"You don't deserve to die, Harley, especially since the Joker used you like that."

"My puddin would never..." Midway through her statement, Harley slumped forward. "Aww, who am I kiddin'? If you hadn't been there, I'd have been a goner for sure."

She seemed almost like she'd forgotten about the trigger in her hands.

After a moment, Clark sighed. "Alright, I'm obviously not going to talk you through that one. What are your demands?"

"Demands?" Harley stared at him, then looked at the detonator and her face beamed. "Oh yeah, I have bombs! Uh, I mainly just really wanted you to answer my question, but... give a sec, I'll think of somethin'!"

It was obvious going to take more than a second for her to put a serious thought together. He had to wonder if her brain was completely fried or if there was some of her old self left.

More importantly, what would happen if he gave in to his desires and just fucked her?

Catwoman and Killer Frost had said it was like getting a clean slate, letting them start over without all their neuroses. It was easy to imagine fucking Harley Quinn, but would it do any good?

"Ooh, that! Do you have a banana in your pants or... I wanna see that!" Harley pointed eagerly at his crotch and Clark cursed. He'd become undisciplined in controlling himself recently, since he always had relief from the others.

"Seriously, Harley? In the middle of the street?"

"Yes!" Harley stamped a foot and put her hands on her hips. "I have the thingamajig, you have to do what I say!"

Well, now she was literally asking for it. It was easy for Clark to set his concerns aside and just be Superman for a while, grabbing Harley and flying her to a deserted alleyway.

Whipping his dick out might add something to his reputation in Gotham, but that wasn't really the image he was trying to project.

"Whee, haha!" Harley spun around once as if dizzy, then stepped forward and began pawing at his trunks. "Come on, get it out!"

"Fine." Superman revealed his mostly hard cock.

Harley gasped and tossed the detonator over her shoulder to clap. That was vaguely ego-boosting, but Superman was more focused on desperately using his heat vision on the detonator.

He fused the trigger's internal parts together, locking it in the down position before the bombs could explode. Though she'd tossed it aside easily enough, he doubted that meant it wasn't real.

"Gosh, this thing is huge..." Harley sank down in front of him and started extending a hand, then suddenly shrank back. "Aww, I wanna touch it, but if I do anything, Mistah J will kill me..."

"No, he won't." Superman moved at full speed, pushing her back against the wall and putting his cock directly in front of her face. "I'm stronger than you are, so you couldn't do anything."

"Ooh, you're right! I'm completely helpless, so it's not my fault if you have your way with me!" Harley eagerly began running her hands along his shaft.

Her attention soon had it rock hard and she cooed appreciatively. The material of her gloves was thin and smooth as silk, so he didn't mind letting her explore.

Though she had a crazed look in her eyes, it was downright sane compared to some of the expressions he'd seen from her.

Harley's tongue slipped between her lips and she rose up high on her knees, her lips coming close to him before pulling back.

"I... sorry, Mistah J... I gotta..." She mumbled under her breath, too soft to be heard if not for super hearing.

Not long after that she darted forward and swallowed the head of his cock. Superman grunted at the tight warmth and decided to let her stay in charge a while longer.

She pulled back until only his head was inside her mouth and began circling her tongue around it. Soon she began to change up her movements, in utterly random and unpredictable patterns.

After grinning up at him she began bobbing her head up and down, the spheres at the ends of her costume's pigtails bouncing back and forth.

At first she only took in the first inch or so, but then abruptly on her next bounce she took in the second, then the third... Superman watched in surprise as she aggressively kept taking more of his length.

Amazingly, she got all the way to the base, her face pressed against him while her throat pulsed around him.

Yet she didn't stop, pulling back and trying to take him all the way again. She managed a few times before his size became too much for her and she fell back, spluttering and coughing.

After recovering she looked up at him with bleary eyes.

"Sorry, Mistah... uh, I mean... it's... it's just too much for me, Supes. Please... please don't..."

"Harley." Superman gently cupped the side of her face. "I'm not going to hurt you. That was incredible."

"R-really?" She stared up at him like he wasn't making any sense. "You really mean it?"

"Of course I do." He pulled back the top of her costume, freeing her blond hair tied in pigtails. "And I'd never hurt you, Harley."

In response she slid her lips over his cock again and began bobbing her head up and down. This time she paced herself a little better, and he enjoyed it more. She was still struggling to take as much of him as possible, though, where even Selina and Power Girl had hesitated at the length and girth of his rod.

Harley was crazy... and in retrospect he realized that he shouldn't have been surprised.

Since she was obviously going to keep going until he came, Superman relaxed and enjoyed her blowjob. Whatever she lacked in skill she more than made up for in enthusiasm. Her pigtails flicked back and forth as she bobbed her head up and down on his length.

Eventually he felt his release and slid one hand behind her head to keep half his cock inside her.

Harley locked eyes with him and took in several more inches. Her throat began swallowing even before he came, milking all the hot cum from his balls.

Though it overwhelmed her and she had to pull back, by the time she had only his head in her mouth he was spurting his last. She fell back, her head spinning.

"Wow, that's... I dunno what that... feel like I'm all over the place..."

"Take as long as you need. You didn't need to go that far."

"But I wanted ya to have a good time, or you'd..." She frowned and then shook her head. "You really meant what you said about not hurtin' me?"

"Of course I did."

"But Mistah J will. It doesn't matter if he knows or what I tell him, he'll still..." She shivered and started to say something about how he loved her, so Superman crouched down beside her and caught her chin in his hand.

The movement seized all her attention, clear blue eyes fixed on him.

"I'll protect you, Harley. You don't need to be afraid anymore."

When he pulled his hand back, she was quiet for several seconds. Slowly Harley raised a finger and tapped it against her lips.

"So... you're sayin' you'll take me in? Keep me safe from Mistah J and all the other nasties out there? And all I have to do is be your fucktoy?"

"Now, I didn't say th-"

"Deal!" Harley grinned, then became utterly serious the next second. She grabbed the fallen detonator off the ground and brandished it at him.

"But I have conditions! Serious conditions! And if you don't agree everything goes boom!"

She looked so determined that he didn't have the heart to tell her the detonator was ruined. "What are your terms?"

"First! You will never, ever throw me outta any movin' vehicles! Second! Under no circumstances will you make me give yer underlings handjobs as payment!

Third! When you discipline me you can't use a cattle prod! Fou-"

"Harley, I'm not going to hurt you." Clark lifted her up into his arms and smiled at her astonishment. "And I don't have any underlings. I'm Superman, remember?"

"Oh, right... um, yer not gonna burn me with yer laser eyes, are ya?"

"Of course not."

"Aww, Supes, yer the best!" Harley threw her arms around him and hugged him as tight as she could.

Though the bar had clearly not been set very high, he was still glad to see some real happiness on her face. Not just manic glee, but a hint of something that might grow to be real trust.

Though she was completely still for several seconds, just hugging him, abruptly she pulled back. "Ooh! Ooh! Can we fuck in the air? I wanna fuck in the air!"

"That, you can count on." Superman gripped her waist out of habit before realizing he might as well grab her ass. Harley giggled, then squealed as he shot straight up until they were high over Gotham.

As soon as they stopped, Harley hooked her legs around his waist and began craning her body all around to look at the city.

She bent over backward with little concern for her own safety, and apparently just as little awareness of how it presented him with her tits.

When it seemed like she'd had enough looking, Superman slid his hand up her stomach and cupped one of her breasts.

"Wow, you got big hands!" Harley giggled again and grabbed his other hand, trying to pull it to her. "Come on, give the sistas some love!"

She didn't need to beg on that one, so Superman kneaded her breasts. He found her nipples rock hard through her costume and she kept pushing forward into his hands as if she couldn't get enough of it.

That made sense, since she'd probably gotten very little in the way of gentle touching.

Given the way she was grinding her hips against him, though, he was going to need to let go eventually.

She wiggled down until the cheeks of her ass were seated on either side of his erection.

"Hard again, huh Supes? Did you ever go down?"

He shook his head. A quick tug tore away the bottom part of her outfit, revealing her moist pussy.

Before he could try to guide her to him, she moved with remarkable control, trying to get herself lined up with nothing but him as leverage.

She couldn't quite manage it, but it was an impressive display of gymnastic talent. Superman wasn't sure who was more flexible, Harley or Selina, but he would be happy to let them compete.

Now, though, he had a beautiful woman in his arms eager to be fucked. He guided his cock into her and she immediately began to bounce on his length.

At the start she was only moving over a small part, her muscles tensing to keep him from going to the hilt, but as he'd expected she quickly took more.

When most of his length was seated inside her she wrapped her arms around his neck and stayed there for a while.

Though she was mumbling something, it was incomprehensible even to his ears except for the words "Supes" and "cock." Soon enough she rallied and began to bounce again, taking most of his length with every thrust.

But not all of it. Superman grabbed her hips and pulled her down on one bounce, seating every inch of his cock inside her.

Harley screamed and clutched him tighter with both arms and legs, but her body was shuddering in pleasure. After a moment she managed to pull back slightly to look at him.

"Give... give me a second, Supes..."

He could give her more than that, given how incredible she felt around him. But after a while murmuring incomprehensibly, Harley began to bounce again. This time she managed to take his entire length, impaling herself over and over again and moaning all the while.

When she slid back so she was hanging only by her fingers gripping the top of his suit, he shifted his hands back to her breasts.

Sure enough, she kept sliding up and down his length, and her pussy clenched even tighter around him. She bucked even harder, driven by an impressive manic energy.

It was only several massive orgasms later that she began to flag, finally exhausted. When her legs started to lose their grip on him, Superman pulled her back against him and began controlling the thrusts himself.

Even tiring, her hips twisted wildly around him, so it wasn't hard for him to find his release and come hard inside her.

"Yer incredible, Supes. Never been fucked like that before." She sank her head against his chest and her entire body relaxed. "I feel... like a bunch of different people. All of them fucked real good."

That made him glance at her, but he couldn't see much of her expression with her head tucked beneath his chin.

Well, he doubted that he could have fucked her even crazier, so it was probably fine. He just held her and rubbed his hand along her back, prompting another blissful murmur.

"Mmm, yer just perfect, Supes. If... if you wanna use the cattle prod on me, I don't mind."

"I told you, Harley, I'm not..." Since telling her that hadn't seemed to do any good, he bent down and whispered into her ear.

"All I want to do is fuck you. Every hole, every position, every day. You're my fucktoy now."

"Wow... I... must be dreaming..., I don't want to be a bad girl anymore." And amazingly, her breathing became even as she fell asleep against him.

She looked almost cherubic resting against him, but she still had his cock deep inside her. Superman realized that he could happily go another round, but he flew back to the Fortress of Solitude.

Best to let her sleep and recover, his cock could wait.

Not that it would have to wait long.

Even at a slow speed, it didn't take him long to return to the Fortress. He'd reorganized it for use as a base of operations for multiple people.

More relevantly, they'd refitted some of the sealed rooms with normal furnishings, both for their own use and for situations just like this.

The Fortress had become technologized, and was similar to the Bat-Cave. Even with the many screens and cool chairs that came up from the ground.

As usual, Caitlin (Killer Frost) smiled when she saw him float in, but this time her expression changed. "Is that...?"

"Yes. She showed up on her own to threaten me - remind me to ask her where she hid all the bombs."

Caitlin followed him toward one of the unoccupied rooms. "And you've already fucked her? Silly question, I see that you have. I hope you didn't hurt her."

"Not at all." He finally pulled out of Harley, prompting her to murmur vaguely unhappy noises. After he laid her down on the bed, Caitlin sat down beside her and smoothed her hair.

"I'm glad she's... with us now. She's suffered a lot. She needs someone who won't abuse her, and sometimes I could keep her away for a while, but it never lasted."

"We'll see if this does."

"You have at least one thing I don't." Caitlin smiled affectionately at him before looking back to Harley.

Since that little problem was resolved for at least a while, Clark floated into one of the Fortress's side entrances. He also got his cock back in his trunks, since he felt ridiculous with it just sticking out.

Listening for Selina's heartbeat, he found her leaning over a table. She wore nothing but lingerie and her cat-eared hat, which she'd been wearing the last time he'd fucked her.

"Good patrol?" She didn't look up at him, still focused on the map.

"You could say that." Clark floated beside her and returned to his feet. She had a map laid out on the table with the new districts and rulers marked, as well as a few symbols without an obvious purpose.

"Why are you using an old-fashioned map? Aren't there computers for that?"

"Don't really trust computers. There's always somebody better who can hack in and steal everything, and it's no fun having your secrets stolen that way." Selina finally looked away from her map and planted a quick kiss on his lips.

"We should probably start expanding soon."

"I intend to, but don't forget that this is only a means to an end."

"Oh, I know. And I found out some more about this MacGuffin artifact."

"Do we know what it is?"

"Nope, and it might be a lot worse than we thought." Selina kept one arm around his neck, but leaned away from him to tap her map.

"You see all these? Every one of these people thinks they have either a key to the MacGuffin or the MacGuffin itself. So either there are a lot of fakes..."

"Or this is nowhere near as simple as we thought it was." But despite what he said, Clark found himself smiling.

Yes, this MacGuffin might prove complicated, but it was only a few points on a map. The instant they learned the locations, he could take them practically without opposition. He gently bent Selina over the edge of the table and got behind her as he stared at the map.

For the first time in over a month, he thought he could see through to the end. No more surprises.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Barbara Gordon wheeled to her computer and took a long drink from her mug of coffee. Was she really going to do this?

The world seemed much sharper and nastier than she remembered, yet her other life called her back. She couldn't sit by and do nothing.

Gotham was now officially ruled by super-villains. The government, overwhelmed by other problems, had simply declared it abandoned.

Since the people were used to this kind of thing happening, they did their best to go about their lives under the leadership of whichever villain ruled their section of the city.

Getting involved with that shit-storm was crazy, yet Barbara found her finger hovering over her computer's power button.

She'd stopped being Oracle to go back to college, but Gotham was still her city. As she remembered her father's face, weak after his recovery from Joker venom, she pressed the button and began loading all her old programs.

Apparently he'd been saved by Superman, then left him in a hospital with little explanation. A massive region around Wayne Manor was peaceful, any attempt at crime flattened by a blur, but Superman had not been seen in public for some time.

Criminals were disappearing and the stable region was expanding, but could it really be Superman? Someone needed to investigate, in case someone was plotting something even worse.

When her Oracle OS came up, Barbara quickly discovered that her old channels had been disabled, but not removed.

A little hacking got her around the blocks and she found that the vast majority of her old network was still in place.

She began checking through her cameras, finding the city functioning remarkably well given the situation but gripped by atmosphere of fear.

What about Fortress's cameras that connected to the Watchtower, and then connected to her Oracle OS system? To her surprise, Batman hadn't changed any of the security, practically holding the door open for her.

He'd been acting erratically, near the end, but surely he wouldn't have made a mistake like that.

Barbara began tapping through the cameras, not sure what she was checking for, just something out of place...

...like Superman in the middle of a large bed with women tangled around him. He was pounding an insanely large cock into Harley Quinn's pussy and she was eagerly thrusting back against him.

Catwoman was passionately making out with him and Power Girl lay nearby with a blissful expression on her face and cum leaking out of her pussy.

Barbara grabbed her monitor with both hands. "What the fuck?"

Yup, next chapter will definitely be Barbara Gordon as Oracle. ^^


	7. Oracle (Barbara Gordon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superman tries to find who is attacking the Fortress of Solitude and when he finds out who, he adds them to his harem.

Barbara Gordon had already set a plan in motion to find out what had happened to Superman. Why would he be fucking super villains, and Power Girl as well. She needed to know why this was happening and she thought that Batman's death had something to do with it as well.

She had placed 5 small Kryptonite rings in Bruce's office at Wayne Enterprises during the day, and she had set the alarm in his office off with a button.

Superman was currently balls-deep inside Killer Frost, and she was moaning loudly. He kept thrusting into her and he groaned as her freezing cold pussy clenched around his meat pole. He felt his balls swell and he thrusted Frost down all the way and he blew his load into her.

His jizz covered her walls and Frost moaned as the immense heat of his jizz warmed her up. He kept pumping into her until he had emptied his load when Catwoman came in and had a look on her face.

"Someone's tripped an alarm at Wayne Enterprises." She said worried. Superman pulled his pants up and he flew as fast as he could. Could it be Bruce, was he really alive. If it was Bruce, he wouldn't set off his own alarms. Questions ran through Superman's mind as he flew the 13,949,793.792 meters to Gotham.

11 minutes later, he arrived at the window of Bruce's office. He used his x-ray vision, but he didn't see anything. The rings were unable to be seen from his vision, and he burst through the window to see what tripped the alarm. Barbara watched Superman with a hidden camera, and she hit a button that set off bombs in the Fortress.

Back at the Fortress, the lockdown went off and the rooms were sealed shut with thick polymer doors. Killer Frost and Catwoman were discussing what could have set off the alarm at Wayne Enterprises, when a bomb went off and knocked them both out, while Harley was sent flying into a wall from another bomb and her leg was impaled by ice shards.

Power Girl was about the beta-tube from the Watchtower to the Fortress when the beta tubes closed from the bombs.

Superman fell to the floor and he felt tiredness washing over him. "Kryptonite!" he groaned as he got to his feet and he started to open the drawers to find the toxic substance.

When he found all the rings, he hit the button that opened the capsule to the Batcave and he threw them in and sent the capsule down.

Superman no longer felt weakened when the Kryptonite was far away to not effect him, and he was able to hear Harley screams of pain. He immediately flew straight to the Fortress and he scanned it as he hovered above.

He saw Frost and Catwoman were down, Krypto was using his laser vision to destroy the door that had locked Harley in her room, who was in pain and bleeding. He flew in through the hanger and he broke the door and flew into the room.

He x-rayed her and he saw that she wasn't doing good, and he flew her into the lab where Kelex would stay in with Krypto in pursuit.

He placed Harley on the table, and Kelex scanned her and started to work on her leg. Superman heard the something rolling and he became suspicious. Frost and Catwoman were down, and Krypto was here, so who else was moving.

"Kelex take care of her properly. Krypto stay." He said as he flew to the source of the noise.

There in front of him, was Barbara Gordon in a wheelchair.

"Barbara, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I think I could ask you the exact same thing. Why are there villains roaming about here, and why are you fucking them?" she asked sternly.

Superman stared at the girl and couldn't help but get hard. She was beautiful, her long red hair, her sexy face and large tits. The hormones started to effect them both.

He explained everything to her, his promise to Batman, the factions, the need for more allies to defeat the Joker and the new rise of combined villains. When he was done, Barbara looked at him as if he was lying.

Barbara took a deep breath, her breasts rising, then shook her head sharply. "It's not right."

Clark sighed, she had a point. "I know, but the Justice League isn't enough to help me sto-" He said before being cut off.

"It's not right that you only fuck supervillains. They spend their entire lives committing crimes, and they get pleasured for it? While those of us who do the right thing are just ignored. It's not fair." She said.

For a moment he could only stare at her, then Clark smiled. "How long have you been watching us?"

"Not long." She turned away, a curtain of her hair hiding her face. "I was horrified, and I came here to find out what was happening." Her voice trailed off and Clark moved forward and knelt in front of her.

"I don't have any kind of supervillain-only policy."

Barbara's eyes widened and the hand between her legs tensed. "You... you want me? But I'm-"

"Intelligent? Talented? Beautiful?" Clark gently slid two fingers beneath her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"You've proved yourself more of a threat than any of Gotham's villains so far."

"Just..." She took a shuddering breath. "Just promise me that you haven't turned evil?"

"I'm still Superman." He said.

With that, the hormones broke her control and she leapt to throw her arms around his neck and kiss him. The movement took her out of her wheelchair and her legs started to fall. Clark quickly rose to his feet and held her close with both hands so that her legs dangled like any other woman's. That had the added benefit of crushing her breasts against him.

"You can choose what this is, Barbara. It doesn't-" He said.

"I don't care about any of that right now, I just want you." She pulled back slightly and averted her eyes. "You'll need to help me with my clothes and it may be difficult."

In less than a second, Clark took her to one of the bedrooms and removed all her clothes except for her shirt. Her reaction times were fast, but suddenly finding herself lying on a bed half-naked left her stunned. As she blinked up at him, Clark smiled.

"Unless you can't take off your shirt, it shouldn't be a problem." He said.

Barbara grinned at him as she grasped the bottom and then slowly peeled her shirt over her head. It was the sexiest thing he'd seen that day, and his day had already included sex and blowjob.

No longer contained by her shirt, her bra barely held large breasts. While Clark was admiring them, Barbara abruptly took off her bra and threw it aside. Her impressive display of upper body strength threw herself into his arms again, where she began kissing with passion.

They made out for a long time, slowly exploring one another. If she had been one of the others, he'd already have his cock buried inside her. But that could be painful, since it was her first time with his length.

Instead he moved carefully, continuing to explore her mouth while slowly lowering her to the bed. He ran a finger over one of her nipples and was rewarded with a slight gasp.

His other hand slid down her taut stomach and though her folds were soaking wet he took his time there as well. Soon she was twisting and moaning beneath him, body covered in sweat.

Clark lay down on top of her, his powerful body covering hers while he claimed her mouth. He used super speed to move her paralyzed legs so she was instantly in the right position, but freed his cock and moved it toward her entrance much more slowly.

When she felt the head of his cock against her outer folds she moaned loudly into his mouth. Clark eased into her bit by bit. Despite how wet she was, she felt incredibly tight. He wanted to just ram the rest of the way inside, but soon she pulled away from their kiss, gasping for breath.

"W-wait a moment." She put a hand on his chest, as if to stop him, so he didn't continue penetrating her. "Damn, that feels huge. How much is inside?"

"Less than half." he replied.

"Oh, fuck!" Her back arched in ecstasy and she bit her lip hard. "Okay... go slow... keep going, but go slow."

He was happy to comply. Now that most of his cock was inside her, he no longer felt a driving urge to fuck her. Her pussy was smaller and tighter than the others, gripping his cock like a vise. Clark continued sliding inside until he came to a stop - she wasn't quite large enough to take his entire length, and he didn't want to hurt her.

After giving her some time to get used to his size, Clark began to pull out. He left about half of his length inside her and then began moving back in. Abruptly Barbara shuddered and bucked beneath him. Her entire body relaxed beneath him and he paused, uncertain.

She lay still for a moment, then smiled lovingly at him. "I can't believe I came already... don't worry, I'm not done. I'm actually nowhere near as sensitive as I used to be, so I'll want it hard and deep."

Clark began working his way up to that point, only pulling a short way out of her before driving in again. He could get used to that, but he was still holding back more than he liked. Once she got used to his movements he tried a real thrust. His cock ran up against a barrier and Barbara convulsed.

"Fuck!" Barbara's teeth clenched and her hands twisted in the sheets.

He pulled back an inch and then thrust hard. Barbara bit her lip to keep from screaming and her eyes urged him on. This time he hadn't hit the barrier in the same way, and he realized that the angle was wrong. Clark shifted her to the edge of the bed and rose away from her. After getting a firm grip on her hips, he tried another thrust.

This time he rammed directly into her cervix and Barbara really did scream. But it was definitely a scream of pleasure, so he kept going, pummeling her with his thrusts. The angle was perfect and he felt like his cock filled her in a completely different way.

Since she was heading straight for another orgasm, Clark kept going and focused on his own pleasure for a while. He'd pulled back for his new position, which gave him a good view of her body. Each of his short, powerful thrusts sent a shockwave through her body, bouncing her breasts.

Then he thrust again, and Barbara screamed. Clark fucked her without hesitation, completely free from anything that might get in the way of his pleasure. He fucked her until she was a shuddering mess of ecstasy, moaning as warm jets after jets of his cum pumped deep inside her, causing Barbara to have an orgasm that sent ripples throughout her whole body, even to her toes.

Her toes? Thats weird.

Barbara stopped grabbing the sheets and froze, Superman started thinking he had damaged her when she started to tear up.

"Barbara what is it? What's wrong?" He asked worriedly, he pulled out and laid next to her.

"Nothings wrong, I can... I can feel my toes! Your cum did something." She said as looked down and saw her toes wriggling.

Superman kissed her and the warmth of his jizz spread throughout her body. They kissed passionately and Superman groped her beautiful breasts. She laid against him for a long time and she enjoyed the feeling of moving her toes. Sadly her feeling in her left foot had disappeared, but she could still move the toes on her left foot.

"God, you are amazing, you know that. Who knew the Man of Steel's jizz could heal." Barbara crawled a little further on top of him and grinned down.

Superman gave her another kiss and said, "You didn't hurt the others, did you?"

"No, no. Selina and Frost will wake up peacefully. I don't know about Harley, she was supposed to get knocked out too."

"Wait, Harley." Superman remembered. His eyes shifted sideways, looking through the walls to the lab, where Harley was now sitting up and playing with Krypto.

"What, is she okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, she's fine now. She's a tough girl." He replied.

"I think there might be some kind of psychological effect. It's nothing that worries me, I still feel completely myself, but you definitely changed something."

Superman frowned up at her. "What do you mean?"

"It's hard to say. I mean, I'd be feeling pretty positive about anyone who fucked me like that. But I feel like saying all kinds of, um, crazy things."

"Crazy things?"

"Like... that I'm your little slut. And I want you to use me whenever you want." Barbara flushed and looked away from him. Clark chuckled, then put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

"There's nothing wrong with that, is there?" he said smiling.

"No, but you'd better not take advantage of this. Because if I ever had objections, you could probably fuck them out of me, and that's..."

Superman kissed her, and said. "If you think I'm going too far, you can always tell me."

"Good." The concern on her face melted away and she gave him a lascivious smile.

"Oh, I think I just might be a bad influence. I came while I watched you fuck the others, and the idea of you turning Gotham into your own personal harem? It gets me wet again... but, uh, please give me a while to rest. Another round would take me from comfortably sore to truly painful. Can you just hold me for a while? Hey, if possible, I wanted to test your cum." She said grinning.

"Of course." Clark smiled at her.

He got up and he dressed Barbara. He put her in the wheelchair and he rolled her over to the lab where Harley was. Barbara conversed with Harley, before she and Krypto went out and started playing. Superman powered down Kelex, and went to go check on Catwoman and Frost, while Barbara started to study the Man of Steel's seed.

Superman walked in to find Catwoman waking up, but Frost was still out cold.

"What's going on? Are we being attacked?" Selina asked.

"We are good, everything is fine now. We were attacked by Barbara Gordon, who is now a member of our little fun group. How do you feel?" He asked.

"A little tired, but I'm good, why?" She said.

"Because, I think it's time we added more heroines into the mix as well. Perhaps someone with magic." He said helping her up.

Catwoman went to the computers and asked; "Anyone in particular you want?"

"Yeah, find me Zatanna Zatara."


End file.
